commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Mydaiel
Blessed With A Curse Jacob's early origins are unknown, but after an altercation involving him and a mysterious, powerful reality warper, Jacob was cursed with immortality. He wandered the Earth, falling in love, watching his loved ones die, and repeating the cycle over and over. Eventually, he discovered a Vaki who could live for an indefinite amount of time. He was content; until they day she died. Enraged, Jacob cut a deal with another sorcerer who was a Vaki, hoping that the sorcerer could send him back in time. The sorcerer accepted payment in the death of several rival Vaki whom Jacob assassinated. However, the sorcerer betrayed him and sent him back hundreds of millions of years to the past, believing Jacob to be a relatively normal human physically. Jacob spent the next couple of hundred million years surviving, his mistakes teaching him how to become a better survivor. He met the love of his life twice; and he avoided her last death, killing the sorcerer who betrayed him and causing the fall of the Vaki civilization. He and his lover, Ella, spent the next few millennia together until she died again, this time murdered by a demon. Jacob swore to avenge her, consumed with hatred. For once, he thought he had finally found someone to watch the universe die with. More Coming Soon Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality: '''Jacob cannot die no matter what and will always regenerate or reform no matter how he's destroyed. * '''Healing Factor: '''Jacob can rapidly heal from any wound extremely quickly. * '''Vast Knowledge: '''Having spent millions of years training himself physically and mentally, Jacob is incredibly knowledgeable in things, ranging from small-scale magic to having a rather accurate understanding of the cosmos and various celestials. * '''Peak Conditioning: '''Jacob's body operates at peak capacity for a human. * '''Martial Arts: '''Jacob has spent hundreds of millions of years training himself how to fight against a variety of creatures and he's mastered every fighting style known to man and then some. * '''Stealth: '''Jacob has trained himself to be so stealthy that even Vaki have an extremely hard time detecting him. * '''Multilingual: '''Jacob speaks every language used on the planet and some dead languages, most notably Latin. * '''Survivalism: '''Jacob has become a master survivor after a tremendous amount of experience and can use his knowledge to make various poisons that can kill those with enhanced immune systems, make herbs that can bring people from the brink of death, and he knows how the human body reacts to almost virtually anything. * '''Immortal Physiology: '''Jacob is incapable of getting drunk or poisoned now and only drinks alcohol to remind himself of his days before immortality. Paraphernalia * '''Blade of Loic: ' A sword crafted from the bones of ancient Vaki, the blade has been enchanted. It can cut through virtually anything and can even mortally wound demons and angels. It is binded to the user for life in the sense that it can only be wielded by the user and those he grants permission to wield it. The user may summon the blade with his mind and it will teleport to him. Anyone who attempts to wield it without permission is immobilized or killed, the decision up to the wielder. * '''Pathiel: '''A dagger crafted from the bones of ancient Vaki, this blade has been enchanted. It can cut through virtually anything and can even mortally wound demons and angels. It is binded to the user for life in the sense that it can only be wielded by the user and those he grants permission to use it. The user may summon the blade with his mind and it will teleport to him. Anyone who attempts to wield it without permission is immobilized or killed, the decision up to the wielder. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Jay Category:Fanmades